A relative position sensor is configured to measure a relative position (e.g., a relative angle and a relative distance) between two objects, is widely applied to the field of robots, and may be used for tracking the measured objects.
However, performance of current relative position sensors are commonly poor, and measurement data are likely to fluctuate due to interference, which may cause that the measurement data is inaccurate and dynamic performance are poor, thus severely affecting application of relative position measurement sensors.
In conclusion, how to improve performance of a relative position sensor has become a problem to be urgently solved at the present stage.